Back From The Dead
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Paige Gerard isn't exctly human or a Gerard. She is Derek Hale's ex girlfriend that was killed by werewolf bite. But why she didn't transform? It's a whooe other story. She was a witch but now she is the first Vampire Witch that ever lived. And 11 years after she is back to Beacon Hills to help Derek's pack without his knowleage. Will he ever find out? What trouble Paige brings?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Long time no see, huh? Well i'm back with a new story. I'm on Easter break so i'm going to try upload my Wolfblood, House Of Anibus with Switched At Birth, Teen Wolf stories! **

**This story is also a Teen Wolf fanfiction, lately i've been obssesed with Teen Wolf i don't know why...oh! wait! I know why because is an AWESOME SHOW! The story is set after 2x11 the flashbacks of Derek and Paige and i made them crossover with The Originals so i could write the story. With The Originals is set before the Harvest is complete but i put a little bit of after, i hope you don't mind.**

**Review!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Back from the**** Dead**_

_**Chapter 01: 11 years later.**_

**Paige POV**

I'm Paige Gerard but isn't my real name, yes my name is Paige but Gerard isn't my real lastname I change it so I could go back home if I want when the incident is forgotten. I was killed by Derek Hale my ex but because I was a witch and that period I didn't knew, Derek wanted to turn me into a werewolf his kind but the bite didn't change me it kill me so the spirits took me and teach me magic. Derek's mum left me for dead in the wood were my parent's found me and send my body to New Orleans, knowing that they are witches.

When I woke up I knew every spell in every book that existed. I was in New Orleans in Davina's room. We became friends and now Marcel turned me in to a vampire that means I'm still sixteen and the spirits thought that I'm worth it being a witch they turned me into a hybrid, half witch half vampire. I'm a hybrid three years now.

Right now I'm at school, I'm going to a Music school I play violoncello and I sing. No one knows my real name or that I know where Davina Claire is.

Now I'm in Ms. Valentines class and singing.

Quiero que sepas que podrás hacerlo  
Ahora o nunca a vivir lo intenso  
Saca tu estrella, este es el momento  
Hoy lo vas a alcanzar  
Hoy lo vas a cantar

Grita fuerte que tienes el talento,  
Canta vas a brillar,  
Abre tu corazón al universo,  
Anímate a soñar  
Hoy no te detendrás

Vamos tu puedes mira el show comienza,  
Tu corazón palpita con mas fuerza  
Solo anímate a vivir la fiesta  
La luz te seguirá  
Tu sueño es real

Grita fuerte que tienes el talento  
Canta vas a brillar  
Abre tu corazón al universo  
Anímate a soñar  
Hoy no te detendrás

Grita fuerte que tienes el talento  
Canta vas a brillar  
Abre tu corazón al universo  
Anímate a soñar  
Hoy no te detendrás

Anímate a soñar  
Tu sueño es real

Ms. Valentine: That was amazing guys! Paige my dear your brother in law is here.

Marcel said he was my sister's husband but it's a lie I don't have a sister. He adopted me when my parents left me in New Orleans.

I went outside and saw Marcel.

Paige: What is it?

Marcel: We have to go to Beacon Hills your parents ask me to take you there.

Paige: I have to help Derek's pack?

Marcel: Yes, a Nogitsune has possessed a human's body and now chaos is going to happen in the town and to the world.

Paige: And I and you know who are the most powerful witches and you think we can take the spirit from him and kill it?

Marcel: Yes. We leaving today after school.

Paige: Okay. And I left.

**12 hours after:**

**(still Paige POV)**

We just passed the sign that said "Welcome to Beacon Hill, California"

I sighed.

Davina: Everything will be alright!

Paige: I'm sure is going to be okay we have the spirits in our side and the Original family and the Wolves in the Bayou. Only the witches in our coven don't want to help us.

Marcel: You starting school tomorrow, okay?

Davina: Marcel where are we staying?

Marcel: D is really good question.

Paige: We moved here and you don't have clue where are we going to spend the night?!

Marcel: Just kidding! We are staying in the Hotel. Me and Davina sighing in relief.

**The Next day, at school.**

**(Still Paige POV)**

Davina: Well, we are here. First time I'm going to school without worrying that the witches will found me and kill just to gain power.

Paige: And I can't believe I'm here again 11 years after. Still in the same grade and terrified that Derek might show up and I have to give explanations on why I'm still alive.

Davina: We are going to kill the spirit and we are going back to New Orleans. Nothing will happen. I hope.

Paige: I hope it has a club that I can sing.

Davina: You already miss Thomas?

Paige: Yes, I might consider to tell him the truth after all his foster parents are wolves.

Davina: He will know I think.

Paige: I'm going to tell him.

Davina: Okay, can we go to the office now to take our schedules?

Paige: Oh! Yeah!

After we went to the office, we had History. As we were walking to the classroom I met a guy. Well not exactly met but I fall on him.

Paige: I'm so sorry!

Boy: It's okay. Are you new?

Paige: Yes, I heard myself saying. What should I say "Oh! No I just died and when I come back I left from here and now I'm back because I got to kill a spirit"? Not an option.

Boy: I'm Scott

Paige: I'm Paige. And this is my best friend Davina.

Scott: Best friend? I thought it was your sister.

We both laughed.

Davina: Scott you have History now?

Scott: Yes, do you want to walk you till there?

Paige: It would be pleasure.

Davina: Stop pretending to be Elijah, Paige! She said laughing.

Scott: Elijah? Boyfriend?

Paige: Blah! No! It's our…

Davina: He is our…..

Scott was looking at us in a curious face.

Paige: It's our….godfather! Yeah! Godfather.

Scott: And you have the same?

Both: Yes!

I could tell he didn't believe us.

Scott: Oh! Girls meet my best friend, Stiles; Stiles meet Paige and Davina they are from New Orleans.

Stiles: Nice to meet you ladies! Are you sisters?

Davina: No! We are best friends.

Scott tried to ask something but Stiles manage to ask.

Stiles: And how you both are here?

Paige: Our foster family moved here. Clearly we were lying.

Scott: Is that so? He was getting suspicious.

Then Marcel came and he was panicking.

Marcel: Where the heck you were? Aren't you listening? I've been calling you for hours! Sabine or Celeste called her whatever, is trying to track us done! Sophie is coming, you girls have to put a protection….Who are they?

Paige: Um…Marcel….they are Scott and Stiles.

Marcel: Oh! Yeah! Stiles Sheriff's son, I talked to them about us.

Davina and Paige: WHAT? How did you pull that off without calling you crazy?!

Scott: What is going on?

Marcel, Paige and Davina: Nothing!

Stiles: It doesn't look like nothing to us.

Marcel: We will talk home but girls wear protection!

Paige: No, offense Marcel but I have fangs and I can bite, Davina from here have…well….temper.

Davina smiled victoriously. I could tell Scott and Stiles were super confused, I don't judge them if I was in their position I would be also confused.

And with that we went to class.

**Scott POV**

Those new girls, Davina and Paige, are weird. Paige scent is little weird, she smell like death and like a newborn flower at the same time. Davina in the other hand she smells like flowers mostly like the scent the earth has after it has rained.

But Paige shouldn't be here. I feel she is older than she looks. And the whole family thing isn't really convincing.

When that guy Marcel came I felt my wolf raise and my eyes ready to change but he smelled like Paige, he smelled like death, maybe they were related even though they don't look alike.

After school I'm going with Stiles and Derek to the old Hale's house to see search for Peter, he said he would find a proper house but he keeps living there that's so depressing! And then we are going with the pack to search for Malia.

Something in my gut saying that something big will happened and chaos will be the result.

**Stiles POV**

Paige….the girl looks like Derek's first love. It can't be. She is dead. I'm going to the forest after school with Derek and Scott to search for Malia and Peter there I'm going to tell them my thoughts about them and of course I'm going to ask my dad what he know about Marcel. I know they are trouble.

Davina and Paige both seem harmless but they are so much more than they let on! I have that feeling that they have to do something about Scott can't transform, me losing my mind and Alison be haunted by her dead aunt.

**Davina POV**

It was after school when we went into the forest so we can practice magic and our defense.

When suddenly I hear a familiar voice.

Celeste: Aren't you supposed to be in house arrest? She smirked.

Paige walked in front of me like she was protecting me. Soon I realized that the whole Witch Coven was here. And that Derek with Scott and Stiles were a few steps away from the witches' staring at us. Derek was shocked. I can't tell about Scott or Stiles.

Paige: Leave her alone! Haven't you killed enough witches to bring back the Elders from the past?

Celeste: Shut up! You are not supposed to be in their side you supposed to be with us! The spirits saved you from Derek Hale only to be killed by a Original Hybrid and come back as a bloodsucking vampire and a bastard witch!

Derek was even more shocked!

Then I heard Klaus shout:

Klaus: Why don't you fight with someone in your own age? And he vamp speed in front of us and then I saw Marcel and he vamp speed in front of us.

Celeste: Not so fast, Nicklaus. And then a witch brought Thomas in front of us. Paige gasps.

His eyes were yellow! He is a werewolf.

Celeste: I guess Paige you know Thomas Labonair, Hayley's little brother.

Klaus: What? He isn't cursed!

Paige: What did you gave him! Now Paige had her vampire face. Derek gasped!

Thomas: Paige….you….your eyes…..are you a vampire?

Paige: Not only. She smirked.

Then she raised her hand to the witch that kept Thomas and said:

Paige: Lorem et incendes strigae! Suddenly all the witches were on fire and Paige was crying. I think she is hurt. Then she passed out but Thomas got her. But as she was passing out she whispered to me:

Paige: Make Derek forget. I knew she was aware of his presence.

As Paige light the witches in fire I saw Derek, Stiles and Scott looking at us in awe. My thoughts were cut by Klaus crying over Paige motionless body…wait crying?

Davina: Klaus! Why are you crying?

Klaus: I can't find her pulse!

Marcel: What? No no no!

Klaus and Marcel had took Paige like family. Marcel was like the big brother to her and Klaus like the father she never had. You see her dad after finding he was a witch he left her and her mum claiming that they were freaks of nature.

Then I heard my voice screaming.

Davina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Then I saw that I had my hand in Paige chest. I felt my power running through my veins and my veins were black.

Then Sophie arrived with Camille; they gasp when the saw the scene.

Sophie: Davina! No! YOU USE DARK MAGIC! IT'S GOING TO KILL YOU! The Paige gasped and then she looked at us. Then she faced Klaus and whispered something in his ear that make him pale, then he said:

Klaus: Easter!

Paige: Yes, she gave me her magic she says that the spirits choose me to take care of your daughter.

Marcel: Take care? As in killing?

Davina: Marcel? Then I passed out. The only thing I heard was:

Everyone: Davina!

Everything went blank.

**Klaus POV**

I can't believe Paige died and now she is back thanks to Davina. But I know the spirits put her to kill my unborn daughter that's what we thought Easter meant.

Davina was still unconscious I don't want her to die I've grown to care for her like she is my daughter.

Davina gasped and she was crying.

She found me and hugged me so tight that I stopped breathing and I'm an Original Hybrid.

Suddenly my attention went to four people. They were crying. Eventually knew who they were, Derek Hale with his pack.

**Marcel POV**

Davina. Paige. Witches. Death. Fire. Klaus. Sophie. Thomas. Werewolves. Derek Hale. Sadness. I'm shocked.

Everything happened so quickly I never got the chance to move an inch. Paige died and come back. Davina died and come back and now she is crying. Thomas is Haley's brother and that make him a werewolf, Derek with his pack watching us. I vamp speed to Derek and his pack and compelled them to go away and forget everything they saw and heard.

Then I turn to see Davina crying in Klaus' arms. If I wasn't sad I would love that moment but I just couldn't, she shouldn't be alive. It must be some kind of price for this it always is.

Davina stopped crying and then she turned and hugged Paige.

Paige: What is it Davina?

Davina: Nothing. I did a protection spell before I give you a little of my magic so you can come back.

Marcel: So you didn't die?

Davina: I die for a few seconds and I have a message for everyone. Easter says Paige has to protect the child and not kill it because that child brought humanity to all of us.

I was so reveled. Then we went home and after the girls fell asleep me and some Night Walkers buried the bodies.

**Next Day. **

**Paige POV**

Davina: Paige! Woke up!

Paige: I'm already up! What do you want?

Davina: I want to skip school and go to the forest.

Paige: Why?

Davina: Because you killed 12 witches almost the whole Coven and their energy is still there, we could take it and learn to control it.

Paige: I don't know, Davina, I thought that we had enough of supernatural for a year and Derek might see us. What happens if he sees me? How am I going to explain why I'm still alive?

Davina: We won't see him! I swear! Don't you want to be more powerful?

Paige: I guess. We will need it if we move back to the French Quarters.

Davina: Let's go! She grabbed my hand and run outside. Klaus and Marcel were to New Orleans and helping Rebeakah and Haley to pack. Sophie was looking for Thomas and we were alone.

After we run for a few minutes, we stopped we were out of breath.

Paige: Davina why did you let me to super speed us here and we have to run?

Davina: So we won't be exposed by Derek. That's what you wanted right?

Paige: I hate that you use my words and worries against me.

Davina: No, you love me. I wind my eyes!

Davina: OMG! Sorry I didn't mean to remind you Derek! She panicked.

Paige: HAHA! Gotch'a! But really don't say again that words they still hurt like a wooden stake soaked we vervain.

Davina: I know and I'm apologizing!

Paige: "Apologizing"? Now who's become Elijah? I smirked.

Davina: You! I challenge you to sing right here a song in Spanish!

Paige: Yeah! Very difficult, Davina, BUT you should sing too.

Davina: Kay! I pick song for you. Well…..Crazy Love.

Paige: DAVINA!

Davina: Shut up and sing! I would record it!

Paige: Okay!

Oh my love, oh my love  
Oh my crazy love  
quiero que mi musica  
llegue a tu corazon

Oh my love, oh my love  
Oh my crazy love  
Todo lo que siento  
Te lo digo en mi cancion

Sabes que me vuelves locas  
Y estas quebrando my heart  
Te cruzaste en mi camino  
Te quiero tener conmigo  
Porque nuestro amor es nice  
Tiene magia, tiene encanto  
Si no estas yo te salgo a buscar  
Necesito volverte a encontrar

Oh my love, oh my love  
Oh my crazy love  
quiero que mi musica  
llegue a tu corazon

Oh my love, oh my love  
Oh my crazy love  
Todo lo que siento  
Te lo digo en mi cancion

Oh my love, oh my love  
Oh my crazy love  
quiero que mi musica  
llegue a tu corazon

Oh my love, oh my love  
Oh my crazy love  
Todo lo que siento  
Te lo digo en mi cancion

Sabes que me vuelves locas  
Y estas quebrando my heart  
Te cruzaste en mi camino  
Te quiero tener conmigo  
Porque nuestro amor es nice  
Tiene magia, tiene encanto  
Si no estas yo te salgo a buscar  
Necesito volverte a encontrar

Oh my love, oh my love  
Oh my crazy love  
quiero que mi musica  
llegue a tu corazon

Oh my love, oh my love  
Oh my crazy love  
Todo lo que siento  
Te lo digo en mi cancion

I finished the song and took a deep breath.

Paige: Happy now? Now my turn now. We should sing Todas Las Chicas.

Davina: Now?

Paige: Now.

Todas Las Chicas Quieren Novio  
Eso Esta Muy Clarito  
Pero Los Chicos No Se Enganchan  
Quieren Estar Solitos

Todas Las Chicas Quieren Novio  
Eso Esta Muy Clarito  
Pero Los Chicos No Se Enganchan  
Quieren Estar Solitos

Ellas Se Arreglan  
Se Hacen Peinado  
Y A Veces Llevan  
Los Labios Pintados  
Son Impulsibas  
Son Desafiantes  
No Tienen Dudas  
Van Para Adelante

Ellos Prefieren  
Mirar De Lejos  
No Se Deciden  
Se Dan Consejos  
Dan Muchas Vueltas  
Pasan Y Miran  
Y No se Animan a Encarar  
Por Eso Es Mejor..

Todas Las Chicas Quieren Novio  
Eso Esta Muy Clarito  
Pero Los Chicos No Se Enganchan  
Quieren Estar Solitos

Todas Las Chicas Quieren Novio  
Eso Esta Muy Clarito  
Pero Los Chicos No Se Enganchan  
Quieren Estar Solitos

Ellas Se Arreglan  
Se Hacen Peinado  
Y A Veces Llevan  
Los Labios Pintados  
Son Impulsibas  
Son Desafiantes  
No Tienen Dudas  
Van Para Adelante

Ellos Prefieren  
Mirar De Lejos  
No Se Deciden  
Se Dan Consejos  
Dan Muchas Vueltas  
Pasan Y Miran  
Y No se Animan a Encarar  
Por Eso Es Mejor..

Todas Las Chicas Quieren Novio  
Eso Esta Muy Clarito  
Pero Los Chicos No Se Enganchan  
Quieren Estar Solitos

Todas Las Chicas Quieren Novio  
Eso Esta Muy Clarito  
Pero Los Chicos No Se Enganchan  
Quieren Estar Solitos

Todas Las Chicas Quieren Novio  
Eso Esta Muy Clarito  
Pero Los Chicos No Se Enganchan  
Quieren Estar Solitos

Todas Las Chicas Quieren Novio  
Eso Esta Muy Clarito  
Pero Los Chicos No Se Enganchan

Quieren Estar Solitos  
Quieren Estar Solitos

When we finished we took a deep breath and we fall to the grass and start laughing! Then I heard Scott.

Scott: Why aren't you at school?

Paige: Aren't you?

Scott: Looking for a friend.

Davina: Derek Hale?

Scott: What?

Paige: D shut your mouth!

Scott: How do you know Derek?

Paige: Marcel warned us about Derek.

Scott: Okay…..Got to go!

I waved at him then I turn back and I couldn't find Davina!

Paige: DAVINA! DAVINA! IT'S NOT FUNNY COME OUT!

I walked through the forest when I stopped in front of Derek's burnt house. I saw Derek staring at me. I pulled the hood that I got and start walking away. I felt him closer by the second but I kept on walking I was trying to make him lost in the forest but it didn't work. Suddenly I saw a witch standing in front of me. Genevieve. I gasped.

Paige: Genevieve!

Genevieve: Hello Paige. I put down my hood without caring the Derek gasped in shock.

Genevieve came closer to me and start playing with my hair I hold my breath. I didn't liked that she invented my personal space.

I made a sudden move and moved away from her put then she grabbed my wrist and twisted, I heard bones cracking and Derek gasping once more.

Genevieve: Such a foolish girl for such a powerful witch! I can't believe that you supposed to be our leader.

Paige: I would NEVER be your leader! You know why?

Genevieve: Yes, because we kill for power.

Paige: That's right. I sniffed her and I smelled Davina's scent. She has her!

Paige: I want Davina back!

Genevieve: She has to die in order to give us her powers!

Paige: Never! I vamp speed her to the nearest tree. Derek kept staring at us.

Genevieve look at me with a smirk she raised her hand and she start popping the veins inside my brain. I cried.

I concentrate enough and I stopped it when I raised my head to look at her I had a smirked on my face. Derek was still there.

Paige: me et amicum meum dare terga fuge! As I said that I raised my hands and she flew to another mile away. I had my vampire face but I didn't cared I looked at Derek and then I vamp speed to where Genevieve is, when I found her she was afraid of me.

She was lying on the ground and she was trying to move but I had glued her there.

Paige: That's right I'm more powerful than you! Now you will do as I say otherwise one little snap and you are dead for good! You are going to bring Davina back ALIVE I repeat ALIVE and UNHARMED and I might consider spread your pitiful life. Am I clear?

Genevieve: Cry…crystal clear. She shuttered.

Paige: Now disappeared from my eyes! When I free her she run as fast as she could.

"That's right you should be afraid of me" I muttered to myself.

Then someone shuttered.

Derek: How…How is it possible?

I jumped and looked at him.

Paige: Derek I….No words nothing came out. How could I explained it.

Derek: I killed you with my own claws. A part of my heart left and you still are here? He was sad. He was broken. So am I.

Paige: Derek I can explain! I took a step forward but Derek stepped away.

Derek: You're not the girl I loved. Not anymore! You are a monster!

That was it. Derek hated me. Hated who I was. Then I felt a switch going off. The girl who was a friend, a daughter, a sister, an aunt, future leader of the Witch Coven, nothing meant to me anymore. I became I heartless bitch.

Paige: You know what? You don't deserve answer or explanations. You left me for dead in the forest! If you loved me you could at least late me age and not bite me! You are the reason I'm in this mess! You are the reason everyday people are killed and taken away from me! You took my father. And my mother gave up on me! I left this God damn town for better life and I'm back here. Doing what? Saving Stiles sorry ass!

Derek: Stiles? What Stiles has to do with that?

Paige: You got dumber than I expected. And with that I left.

**WOW! I don't know about you but i don't like Paige without emotions. What do you thing? Should i continue or not? Give me ideas for the story plot please. I hope you liked it!**

**See ya in the next update!**

**Vicky**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry isn't a chapter but it's an announcement I won't update if I don't see a review because 4 people follow this or none but if you don't like it tell me why you don't like it so I can rewrite it when my Exams finish. And sorry I'm so bossy but this period I'm updating new and old stories and I don't get reviews or anything. And that make me sad I have so many ideas so if you see this I would like you go check out not only this story but my others too. And again sorry for being bossy or a bitch…which I don't think I'm a bitch but anyway. Thank you for your attention. **_

_**-Love Vicky! See ya guys in 2 or 3 weeks and wish me good luck on my exams. **_

_**P.S. GOOD LUCK TO THOSE THAT WRITING EXAMS TOO! **_

_**P.S.S. I made a Wattpad account if you like go and check it out. My name is Vicky1599**_


End file.
